Through Closed Eyes
by ourunivers3
Summary: Freyja was raised by her granddad because her parents took off when she was just a baby. When her granddad passes away she gets to live alone near her only family left, her Aunt who was cast out of the family. She also has to attend high school in Sweet Amoris where she feels isolated and alone. But with new friends and experiences can this strange nightmare turn into her dream?


I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and sighed. My dark circles were more prominent than ever and I could feel my body start to give out. I tore my gaze from the mirror and snatched my keys from the kitchen counter recalling the last few boxes in my car. After one last trip up the apartment stairs, all the boxes were finally stacked away in their labeled rooms and I was able to think about sleeping. Stepping into my bedroom, I peered at my lonely mattress stacked on the ground looking out of place where it was. I couldn't help but think of where my sheets were hiding and went on a search to find them, digging through a few boxes in the process. Once I got my hands on the smooth purple cotton I placed them on my bed which made me feel a little more a part of this universe.

As soon as I collapsed onto the bed I realized I would have to go pay my Auntie a visit soon. She asked to see me before I start at the local high school; my skin crawled at the thought. I am grateful to be somewhere new and fresh, but I will admit I am also afraid. Brushing that thought away, I pulled my blanket close and relaxed onto my pillow.

* * *

I slowly tried to open my eyes and was blinded by the window, and finally when my eyes adjusted I realized my room was bathed in warm light. It was comforting to know this is what I was always going to wake up too most mornings. Throwing my blanket aside I got up and opened a box full of my clothes. I pulled out an outfit and grabbed a towel from my linen box; I headed to my bathroom and placed all the new shower stuff I'd gotten on the way here in their correct places. After I undressed and stepped in the shower I tried to decipher the weird shower knob and twisted it until I felt warm water flowing.

* * *

When I pulled on my jacket I heard my phone go off, I walked into my bedroom and picked it up, examining the notifications.

 _Auntie- You settled in yet? I'm excited for you to come by!_

I smiled and responded

 _Me- I got everything moved last night, so I'm dropping by today, I'm excited to see you too Auntie!_

I tucked my phone away in my jacket pocket and grabbed my bag on my way out the door. When I stepped onto my porch I could instantly feel the chilly autumn air. And as I walked down the stairs I reminded myself that I needed to go buy more cold-weather friendly stuff. My lack of warm clothes is mostly due to living in a warmer state my whole life and never needing them. When I reached my vehicle I tossed my bag in the passenger seat, and got in. Then I picked up my phone and searched for the address Auntie gave me to get to her house and put in my cars navigator. When it pulled up a route, I could see she was just a few minutes past the high school. I pulled away and tried to recall where the apartment exit was.

After driving around in circles for a bit I finally found an exit and started onto the road trying to take in my new surroundings. Looking at the map I saw this street is where all the shops, restaurants and parks were. Then just a few miles down there is the high school. As I passed the restaurants I noticed the park and tried to read the sign it had standing in the front of it. Just as I turned to look back at the road I saw a black dog standing right In my cars path. I slammed on the breaks as hard as I could making my tires screech. When I came to a complete stop I hit my head on the steering wheel but flew open the car door anyway to see the dog. I saw him sitting patiently in front of my car and I felt relieved. I sat onto the ground suddenly feeling like my legs were jelly. The dog came up to me and licked my bleeding forehead whimpering as he stood next to me.

Then I saw a guy with proud red hair stomp towards me, ignoring the cars beeping at our whole scene. He peered at me with a livid expression. When he got close his expression completely changed as he watched what I guessed was his dog trying to help me. Then he smiled "For someone who nearly killed him, he sure does like you." He grabbed his dogs collar and looked at me curiously. "He doesn't usually like other people. Are you okay?"

I felt my head "I think so. I'm really sorry. I just moved here and I was staring at the park like an idiot and then your dog was in front of me when I looked back at the road." I spat out.

He laughed "If he's not hurt and he likes you; no harm done. Maybe just keep your head out of the clouds?" He said jokingly.

I laughed "I think that's doable. Anyway, goodbye I think we're starting to hold up traffic." I rushed back to my car and drove away. I grabbed wipes from my glove box and wiped the blood from around the cut feeling that little sting. I finally passed the high school and saw my Aunts neighborhood in sight.

When I arrived, I pulled into the driveway and parked the car, staring at the house not quite remembering it looking like this. Then I remembered my cut and reached in my center console to grab first aid wipes and cleaned it up then stuck a band aid on it to make it seem taken care of. Then I grabbed my bag as I was getting out and shut the door, then clicking the lock button on my keys. I threw my keys in my purse and walked up to the front door. I touched the doorbell hoping it was still working and waited. Finally I heard someone fiddling with the locks and then the door swung open and I was met with my Aunties crazy magenta head of hair and yet another wacky outfit. She quickly extended her arms out to me so I met her with a hug.

"It's so great to see you Freyja! I feel like it's been forever!" she exclaimed into my shoulder.

I pulled away from her and smiled. "I know, when's the last time we had a Christmas together?" I asked remembering the odd gifts she used to get me.

She laughed and swept a few stray hairs from her face. "Not since you were a little girl. Now look at you! You bloomed into a beautiful rose!" She spun me around examining me.

It was weird that it had been so long but auntie still did not change. That was a comforting thought. Staring at her I realized how much she looked like granddad, besides the magenta hair. I sometimes wondered if she ever missed her dad. My face fell.

My aunties face grew concerned. "Now what is that face for?" She asked pulling me close.

I tucked my head away into her shoulder. "Do you miss him?" I asked feeling the tears spring in my eyes.

She squeezed me tight. "Of course I do, I dont know if he ever told you what happened but, he just never wanted me around because he thought what I believed in was stupid and not ever going to go anywhere, and when it did. He didn't want to swallow his pride. But I still miss him every single day. Just as I miss your parents." After she said this I felt her relax and I could tell she wanted to talk to me about this.

"If It wasn't for your grandfathers fear that I wasn't responsible enough, I would have taken care of you after they left. I'm sorry it didn't turn out as it was supposed to. I'm glad you got to get to know him though, I think It was important. I'm just sorry I couldn't have been there through it all; trust me I wanted to but my dad, he was afraid."

I pulled away from her and wiped my tears. "It's okay, The only thing good about this is now we can finally know eachother." She gave me a sad smile.

Then her face lit up in recollection before she said "I remember the day before Lilly and Noah left. They had just gotten back from Lily's year studying abroad and they were so happy. They went everywhere together. I saw them that night after I'd gotten off work to all have a get together with the family. This was before I was 'voted off the island' you could say even though It was just granddad who didn't want me there. Anyway I got home and went to my sister's old room assuming that's where she was. Right before I opened the door I heard angry whispering. At the time I didn't think much of it but the secret proved to be pretty big." She gestured to me.

Her face fell. "Then we had dinner and talked. Everything was fine, or at least what I saw was. Then the next morning I woke up, walked into the kitchen and found granddad holding you in one arm and piece of paper in the other looking at you in disbelief. I'm so glad I'm able to tell you that now. I cared so much about it and wanted to help but granddad pushed me away because of what career I was pursuing. But after all I miss him so much, I'm sure you do too."

I nodded feeling my eyes tear up again. "I know he had his issues with you, but what's funny is that he told me stories about you and Lily all the time. He still loved you I guess he just disagreed with what you were doing. I'm a little upset that he would shut you out like that; I think it would have been helpful to have all the family I could get because of my parents."

"I know. But now we have eachother." She smiled

* * *

We went out to eat breakfast to catch up then I drove back to my apartment, stuck with a bunch of unopened boxes. I looked around, really not feeling like I want to start going through boxes. I decided I would just unpack my room to make it actually feel like mine. I got up and pulled a box towards me, pulling out my keys to cut the tape.


End file.
